<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my musical by a_big_pile_of_schist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008156">my musical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_pile_of_schist/pseuds/a_big_pile_of_schist'>a_big_pile_of_schist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_pile_of_schist/pseuds/a_big_pile_of_schist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i created a musical for class and wanted to share it here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my musical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this musical takes place in the last Olympian.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scene 1: At Camp Half-blood </p><p>[PERCY &amp; CHARLIE] *enters in different directions and sings A Cautionary Tale* </p><p>The beginning song: A Cautionary Tale real song: A Cautionary Tale </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>It is a cautionary tale of gods and fear and pride <br/>Based on actual events where people died </p><p>[CHARLIE, spoken] <br/>Lots of deaths <br/>(sung) <br/>But how far would you go <br/>To get what you want? <br/>Would you resist temptation? </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>No, you would not! <br/>Just admit it, sometimes </p><p>[BOTH] <br/>Evil is what you are <br/>Evil is easier than nice <br/>And though evil can take you far <br/>Maybe this will make you think twice </p><p>[PERCY, Spoken] <br/>Kick! Layout! Fosse! </p><p>[BOTH] <br/>This is a cautionary tale <br/>About corruption and betrayal! </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>And a blue plastic hairbrush. </p><p>[CHARLIE] <br/>You can't buy integrity at the camp store, it's not for sale </p><p>[PERCY, spoken] <br/>Nice </p><p>[CHARLIE, spoken] <br/>Thank you </p><p>[BOTH] <br/>This is a cautionary tale </p><p>[ENSEMBLE] <br/>Oh, oh <br/>Ayyayah, ayyayah </p><p>[PERCY, spoken] <br/>Our story begins with a pegasus landing on the hood of my car! *stops singing* </p><p>[ANNABETH]  </p><p>*enters the stage on the left* Guys its starting! </p><p>[PERCY]  </p><p>We’re ready! </p><p>[EVERYONE ELSE]  </p><p>*enters stage on the left* Good luck! </p><p>[CLARISSE]  </p><p>You’ll need it. </p><p>[PERCY]  </p><p>Thanks, I guess. </p><p>[PERCY &amp; CHARLIE]  </p><p>*exits stage on the right* </p><p>[EVERYONE ELSE]  </p><p>*exits stage on the left* </p><p> </p><p>Scene 2: On the Princess Andromeda </p><p> </p><p>[LUKE]  </p><p>*enters the stage on the left* love the gods, worship the gods! Ugh! I'm so sick of those commands! *sings Fighting the Gods* </p><p>Lukes solo: Fighting the Gods real song: Counting Stars </p><p>[LUKE] <br/>Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep <br/>Dreaming about the things that we could be <br/>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard <br/>Said no more fighting monsters we’ll be fighting gods yeah, we’ll be fighting gods </p><p>[LUKE] <br/>I see this life, like a swinging vine <br/>Swing my heart across the line <br/>And in my face is flashing signs <br/>Seek it out and ye' shall find <br/>Old, but I'm not that old <br/>Young, but I'm not that bold <br/>And I don't think the world is sold <br/>On just doing what we're told </p><p>[LUKE AND COMPANY] <br/>I feel something so right doing the wrong thing <br/>I feel something so wrong doing the right thing <br/>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie <br/>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive </p><p>[LUKE] <br/>Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep <br/>Dreaming about the things that we could be <br/>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard <br/>Said no more fighting monsters, we'll be fighting gods <br/>Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep <br/>Dreaming about the things that we could be <br/>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard <br/>Said no more fighting monsters, we'll be, we'll be fighting gods </p><p>[LUKE] <br/>I feel your love and I feel it burn <br/>Down this river, every turn <br/>Hope is our four-letter word <br/>Take that mortality, watch it burn <br/>Old, but I'm not that old <br/>Young, but I'm not that bold <br/>And I don't think the world is sold <br/>On just doing what we're told </p><p>[LUKE AND COMPANY] <br/>I feel something so wrong doing the right thing <br/>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie <br/>Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly </p><p>[LUKE] <br/>Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep <br/>Dreaming about the things that we could be <br/>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard <br/>Said no more fighting monsters, we'll be fighting gods <br/>Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep <br/>Dreaming about the things that we could be <br/>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard <br/>Said no more fighting monsters, we'll be, we'll be fighting gods </p><p>[COMPANY] <br/>Take that mortality, watch it burn <br/>Sink in the river the lessons I learned <br/>Take that mortality, watch it burn <br/>Sink in the river the lessons I learned <br/>Take that mortality, watch it burn <br/>Sink in the river the lessons I learned <br/>Take that mortality, watch it burn <br/>Sink in the river the lessons I learned </p><p>[LUKE <br/>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive </p><p>[LKE AND COMPANY] <br/>Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep <br/>Dreaming about the things that we could be <br/>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard <br/>Said no more fighting monsters, we'll be fihting gods Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep <br/>Dreaming about the things that we could be <br/>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard <br/>Said no more fighting monsters, we'll be, we'll be fighting gods </p><p>[LUKE AND COMPANY] <br/>Take that mortality, watch it burn <br/>Sink in the river the lessons I've learned <br/>Take that mortality, watch it burn <br/>Sink in the river the lessons I've learned <br/>Take that mortality, watch it burn <br/>Sink in the river the lessons I've learned <br/>Take that mortality, watch it burn <br/>Sink in the river the lessons I've learned </p><p>[PERCY &amp; CHARLIE]  </p><p>*enter stage on the right* </p><p>[PERCY]  </p><p>*points at Luke* There he is! </p><p>[LUKE]  </p><p>*turns to look at Percy and Charlie* Finally! I've been waiting for this since day one. Ethan! </p><p>[ETHAN]  </p><p>*enters stage on the left* What! *notices Percy and Charlie* Oh! Well, well, well what do we have here? </p><p>[CHARLIE]  </p><p>We just want to talk. </p><p>[ETHAN]  </p><p>Is that right? </p><p>[PERCY]  </p><p>Luke you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to side with Chronos. </p><p>[LUKE]  </p><p>YOU DONT UNDERSTAND I DO HAVE TO DO THIS THERE IS NO TURNING BACK!  </p><p>[CHARLIE]  </p><p>We understand you might now have a choice but- *starts to sing Disappear*  </p><p> </p><p>Charlie’s death song: Disappear real song: Disappear </p><p>[CHARLIE] <br/>Guys like you and him <br/>You're just misunderstood </p><p>You keep waiting to be seen, right? <br/>I mean no one seems to care <br/>Or stops to notice that you’re there <br/>So you get lost in the hatered </p><p>But <br/>If they can somehow keep them thinking of you <br/>And make you more than an abandoned memory <br/>Well that means you matter too <br/>It means someone will see that you are there </p><p>No one deserves to be ignored </p><p>No one deserves to fade away <br/>No one should come and go <br/>And have no one know he was ever even here <br/>No one deserves to disappear <br/>To disappear <br/>Disappear </p><p>[PERCY, spoken] <br/>It's true.  </p><p>[CHARLIE] <br/>Even if you've always been that <br/>Barely-in-the-background kind of guy </p><p>[PERCY &amp; CHARLIE] <br/>You still matter </p><p>[CHARLIE] <br/>And even if you're somebody who can't escape the feeling <br/>That the world's passed you by </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>You still matter </p><p>[CHARLIE &amp; PERCY] <br/>If you never get around to doing some remarkable thing <br/>That doesn't mean that you're not worth remembering </p><p>[CHARLIE] <br/>Think of the people care </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>They really care </p><p>[CHARLIE &amp; PERCY] <br/>So you need to show them <br/>you need to show them </p><p>[PERCY &amp; CHARLIE] <br/>That no one deserves to be forgotten </p><p>[LUKE, spoken]  </p><p>SHUT UP YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING! Ethan! Get him! </p><p>[ETHAN, spoken]  </p><p>*grabs Charlie* </p><p>[PERCY, spoken]  </p><p>What about Annabeth? What would she think of you? </p><p>[LUKE, spoken]  </p><p>STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! Ethan kill him!  </p><p>[ETHAN, spoken]  </p><p>But- </p><p>[LUKE, spoken]  </p><p>DO IT! </p><p>[ETHAN]  </p><p>*kills Charlie* </p><p>[LUKE, spoken]  </p><p>Good now let's go Chronos will deal with Percy when the time comes. </p><p>[ETHAN &amp; LUKE]  </p><p>*exits the stage on the left with Charlie* </p><p>[PERCY]  </p><p>*starts to cry* </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>No one deserves to be forgotten </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>No one deserves to fade away </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>To fade away </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>No one should flicker out or have any doubt <br/>That it matters that they are here </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>No one deserves </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>No one deserves </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>To disappear <br/>To disappear <br/>Disappear </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>When you're falling in a forest <br/>And there's nobody around <br/>All you really want is for somebody to find you <br/>When you're falling in a forest <br/>And when you hit the ground <br/>All you need is for somebody to find you </p><p>[PERCY]  </p><p>*stops singing and exits stage on the right* </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scene 3: At Camp Half-blood Again </p><p> </p><p>[PERCY]  </p><p>*enters the stage on the right* </p><p>[EVERYONE]  </p><p>*turns toward him* </p><p>[SELINA]  </p><p>Where’s Charlie? </p><p>[PERCY] </p><p>He’s... he’s gone. </p><p>[SELINA]  </p><p>*cries* </p><p>[CLARISSE]  </p><p>It’s ok Selina we will avenge him. </p><p>[ANNABETH]  </p><p>Well then, we better get ready to do that. *starts singing Join the Fight* </p><p> </p><p>Getting ready for the fight song: Join the Fight real song: Young Volcanoes </p><p>[ANNABETH] <br/>When New York’s in ruins <br/>We are the lions, free of the cages <br/>In poison places, we are anti venom <br/>We're the beginning of the end </p><p>[CLARISSE] <br/>Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds <br/>It's all over now <br/>Before it has begun <br/>We've already won </p><p>[EVERYONE] <br/>We are wild <br/>We are like young volcanoes <br/>We will win <br/>Join the fight bet you're going to pick our side right? </p><p>[CLARISSE] <br/>C'mon, make it easy, say Luke never mattered <br/>Run it up the flag pole <br/>We will teach you how to make boys next door <br/>Out of monsters (hahaha!) </p><p>[CLARISSE &amp; ANNABETH] <br/>Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds <br/>It's all over now <br/>Before it has begun <br/>We've already won </p><p>[EVERYONE] <br/>We are wild <br/>We are like young volcanoes <br/>We will win  <br/>Join the fight bet you're going to choose our side right? </p><p>[EVERYONE] <br/>We are wild <br/>We are like young volcanoes <br/>We will win <br/>Join the fight bet you’re going to choose our side right? </p><p>[Drum Outro] </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scene 4 in front of The Empire State Building </p><p>[PERCY] Everyone ready?  </p><p>[CLARISSE] LETS DO THIS THING! </p><p>[EVERYONE] *sets up for the fight* </p><p>[PERCY] *starts to sing* </p><p> </p><p>The fight song: Top of the World real song: Top of the World </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible <br/>Dying on top of the world </p><p>[PERCY &amp; GROVER] <br/>I remember the nights <br/>Caught up in dreaming my 'goodbyes' <br/>Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life <br/>I remember the days <br/>New beginnings on an open 'page' <br/>With something to prove and nothing to lose, not a soul to betray </p><p>[ANNABETH] </p><p>Here I am <br/>Living a dream that I can't hold <br/>Here I am on my own </p><p>[PERCY &amp; ANNABETH] <br/>On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible <br/>Dying on top of the world </p><p>[CLARISSE] </p><p>I remember the lies <br/>Caught up in building 'paradise' <br/>The angels were slaves and demons behaved and <br/>Everything was alright </p><p>[CLARISSE] </p><p>Here I am <br/>Living a dream that I can't hold <br/>Here I am on my own </p><p> </p><p>[CLARISSE &amp; ANNABETH] <br/>On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible <br/>Dying on top of the world </p><p>[PERCY] </p><p>I hear the crowds beneath me <br/>I'm wishing they could reach me <br/>But I'm 'on top of the world' <br/>Up here I'm not alone <br/>Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness <br/>No room for heart and soul, no room for innocence, innocence <br/>On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  </p><p> </p><p>[EVERYONE] </p><p>I hear the crowds beneath me <br/>I'm wishing they could reach me <br/>But I'm 'on top of the world' <br/>Up here we’re not alone <br/>Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness <br/>No room for heart and soul, no room for innocence, innocence <br/>On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible </p><p> </p><p>[PERCY] LUKE!  </p><p>[LUKE] Ah Annabeth, Percy its finally your time. </p><p>[ANNABETH] Luke don’t do this I trusted you, and I still trust you to do the right thing in the end. </p><p>[LUKE] NO! I-I-I can’t it's too late. </p><p>[ANNABETH] It's never too late. </p><p>[LUKE] He’s too powerful and I'm the only one how knows how to stop Chronos. </p><p>[PERCY] We’ll find a way to stop him. </p><p>[LUKE] *pause* </p><p>[LUKE] Y-your right........ I know how to stop him, but it will cost me my life. </p><p>[ANNABETH] No! We’ll find another way! </p><p>[LUKE] This is the only way. We are connected so the only way for him to die is for me to die. </p><p>[ANNABETH] NOOOO!!!!! </p><p>[LUKE] Percy give me your sword. </p><p>[PERCY] I-I can't. I won't let you do this. </p><p>[LUKE] Percy please. This is the only way </p><p>[PERCY] I-I... no I can't  </p><p>[LUKE] Annabeth you’re a daughter of Athena you know this the only way tell him.... tell him to give me his sword. </p><p>[ANNABETH] P-Percy give him your sword. </p><p>[PERCY] I can't. </p><p>[ANNABETH] Please........ it’s the only way. </p><p>[PERCY] *pauses but eventually gives him his sword* </p><p>[LUKE] *dies* </p><p>[PERCY &amp; ANNABETH] *start to cry they walk down to the others and told them everything* </p><p>[EVERYONE] *starts to cry* </p><p>[PERCY] W-where's Selina? </p><p>[CLARISSE] She was helping me destroy the Drakon, but she-she died in the end. *sniff* </p><p> </p><p>Ending song: No One Lives Forever real song: Living Louder </p><p>[PERCY] <br/>If today's the day I die <br/>Lay me down under the lights <br/>Let me fall in love <br/>Let me save a life </p><p>[ANNABETH] <br/>And let me lose my voice <br/>Singing all my favorite songs </p><p>[ZOË] <br/>Let me stare up at the stars <br/>Cause it's where we all belong </p><p>[GROVER] <br/>My heart like a firework in my chest <br/>My only regret is having regrets <br/>Traveled the world, I loved every step <br/>And all I know is </p><p>[CHARLIE, SELINA, AND LUKE] <br/>No one, no one lives forever <br/>We will be remembered <br/>For what we do right now </p><p>[EVERYONE] <br/>Baby I'm living louder <br/>And dreaming longer tonight <br/>Baby I'm fighting harder <br/>And loving stronger tonight <br/>Cause we're all just kids <br/>Who grew up way too fast? <br/>Yeah, the good die young <br/>But the great will always last <br/>We're growing older <br/>But we're all soldiers tonight </p><p> </p><p>[THALIA] <br/>If today's the day I go <br/>Gonna drink with all my friends <br/>Gonna laugh until we cry <br/>As we talk and reminisce </p><p>[THALIA] <br/>And let me kiss a stranger <br/>And rob the local bank <br/>Let me become really rich <br/>So, I can give it all away </p><p>[ZOË AND BIANCA] <br/>Cause no one, no one lives forever <br/>We will be remembered <br/>For what we do right now </p><p>[EVERYONE] <br/>Baby I'm living louder <br/>And dreaming longer tonight <br/>Baby I'm fighting harder <br/>And loving stronger tonight <br/>Cause we're all just kids <br/>Who grew up way too fast? <br/>Yeah, the good die young <br/>But the great will always <br/>We're growing older <br/>But we're all soldiers tonight </p><p>[LUKE] <br/>When you've got your breath inside your hands <br/>Every day's a second chance <br/>If I wake up with a beating heart <br/>Will I stand or will I fall apart?  </p><p>[EVERYONE] <br/>Baby I'm living louder <br/>And dreaming longer tonight <br/>Baby I'm fighting harder <br/>And loving stronger tonight <br/>Cause we're all just kids <br/>Who grew up way too fast? <br/>Yeah, the good die young <br/>But the great will always <br/>We're growing older <br/>But we're all soldiers tonight </p><p> </p><p>[EVERYONE] *stops singing and bows*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>